capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mega Man 2
Mega Man 2 (known in Japan as Rockman 2: The Mystery of Dr. Wily) is the second game in the Mega Man Classic series. It was originally released in July 1989 on the Nintendo Entertainment System in North America and Europe, and on the Famicom in Japan. Mega Man 2 is the second game released in the entire Mega Man franchise. It has been re-released on several consoles over the years and has most recently made its way to mobile phones. The game was added as a part of the Wii's Virtual Console service in Europe on December 14th, 2007. The game is considered by many publications to be the best title in the series, and, by some, one of the greatest games ever made. Like the original, it was directed by Tokuro Fujiwara. After this, he did not direct again for Capcom until 2006's Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins. Characters * Mega Man * Dr. Wily * Sniper Armor * Quick Man * Heat Man * Crash Man * Bubble Bats * Metal Man - is infamous for being killed with one or two hits from his own weapon, the Metal-Blade. He was the first Robot Master built by Dr. Wily for his revenge against Mega Man. The Metal-Blade made possible Wily's second defeat. * Air Man - was initially intented to be a giant walking fan to blow garbage out of the streets. After Wily turned evil, he remodeled Air Man into a combat unit. * Flash Man - is the first in a line of Robot Masters that possess the ablity to "stop" opponents with the use of a Time Stopper attack, freezing them for a few seconds while he remains unaffected. * Wood Man - is the first robot to display a nature-type theme. He is extremely vulnerable to fire. * Bubble Man - is the first robot created for underwater battles and exploration. His Bubble Lead attack can damage anything from within the water. * Mecha Dragon - an enormous battle robot created by Dr. Wily and modeled after a dragon. It is one of Dr. Wily's favorite creations because of its impressive appearance. At the time of Mecha Dragon's creation, there was no technology that could allow such a huge robot to fly with wings, so its stomach contains a tank filled with hydrogen gas. It can breath fire and spit up eggs, which hatch miniature versions of it that attack the player. Reappeared in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. * Boobeam Trap - an intruder obstruction system that Dr. Wily set up in his fortress. There are five wall-mounted guns that fire beam attacks simultaneously at set intervals, and the guns are covered with strong, fortified hoods, making them invincible to the Mega Buster. Additionally, there are barriers in place to make taking out the guns more difficult. * Picopico-Kun - With fourteen in total, each Picopico-Kun robot of Dr. Light's security system is comprised of two (at first seemingly indestructible) bricks from opposite walls. When combined, it advances on intruders in an attempt to ram them. Should one of the bricks be destroyed, the subsequent one advances faster than the one which preceded it. Story Mega Man 2 takes place precisely one year after the original Mega Man, which was set in the year 200X. Just when everyone thought they could live in peace and that an age of prosperity had dawned upon them, the evil Dr. Wily who had threatened the world once already, revealed that he had built a new fortress and an army of robotic henchmen, led by eight new Robot Masters of his design. He unleashed them on the world for revenge against the world's hero Mega Man. Once again, the populace called on Mega Man to stop the chaos before the world was engulfed in the flames of destruction. With the aid of his creator Dr. Light, Mega Man crushed the eight new Robot Masters and then set out for Wily's new fortress, where he had to face more creations and Wily himself. In the final fight, Wily morphed into an alien, but Mega Man defeated it and discovered that it was merely a hologram. After the scientist once again begged for mercy, Mega Man let Wily go, then took a long walk to think things through and returned home. Gallery Image:MM2MetalMan.png|''Metal Man'' Image:MM2AirMan.png|''Air Man'' Image:MM2FlashMan.png|''Flash Man'' Image:MM2WoodMan.png|''Wood Man'' Image:MM2BubbleMan.png|''Bubble Man'' Image:MM2MechaDragon.png|''Mecha Dragon'' Image:MM2Boobeam.png|''Boobeam Trap'' Image:MM2PicopicoKun.png|''Picopico-Kun'' Box Art Image:MM2Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:MM2CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MM2Europe.png|''Europe'' Version 1 Image:MM2Europe2.png|''Europe'' Version 2 Image:MM2JapanPSArt.png|''Japan'' PS Cover Art Image:MM2JapanPS.png|''Japan'' PS Flyer and Merchandise Image:MM2JapanFlyer.png|''Japan Flyer'' Image:MM2Manga.png|''Manga'' Category:Mega Man Classic Games Category:Mega Man Games